The present invention relates to an infusion pump and, more particularly, to a peristaltic infusion pump for performing to infuse liquid medicine or the like by pressing the outer surface of a flexible infusion tube.
To deliver the contents or liquid filled in the infusion tube, a peristaltic infusion pump having finger members operating in the longitudinal direction of the infusion tube is used.
According to a "pumping apparatus" in European Patent No. 0426273, the following infusion technique is disclosed. Closing means for closing an infusion tube are disposed on the upstream and downstream sides of the infusion tube, and a pair of finger members integrally formed by a plurality of fingers are disposed between the closing means. After the shape portions formed in the finger members hold the infusion tube, the finger members are reciprocated to press the outer surface of the infusion tube at the shape portions to almost completely collapse the infusion tube, thereby reducing the sectional area of the infusion tube.